Interlude
by Hopelessly Unromantic
Summary: All dialogue one-shot. -Hey, don't judge. And I know I'm your favorite.-


**A/N: **WHOO! *Parties in PJ's* I messed up with updating Making Out with Suicide in Boxers. *cough* I accidently rewrote Chapter Five. So, I did post the rewrite, if you want to go check that out. Anyways, I'm writing a new story. All-dialogue. Yup. True story.

**DISCLAIMER: **However much I like unicorns, I don't own Teen Titans or any of its characters. :D

* * *

**Interlude**

"_Your love is the barrel of a gun; so tell me, am I on the right end?"_

* * *

"So we meet again."

"More like you're still stalking me, Kid Flash."

"It's not called stalking; it's called…"

"Yeah, and you can't even think of an excuse of what to call it."

"That doesn't matter, Jinx!"

"Okay then. Why are you here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, Kid Flash? Plus, you're the one who's in the HIVE Five base that doesn't belong."

"I beg to differ!"

"We are not having this conversation again."

"Jinx!"

"What?"

"Why won't you just switch? I've given you a million and _one _good reasons as to why you should switch."

"You repeated more than half the reasons."

"That shouldn't matter. At least I still have some reasons."

"Not very good ones at that."

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Never mind. Seriously though, what are you doing here Kid Flash?"

"What? A guy can't visit his favorite villain?"

"Not when he's a hero."

"Well then, that's just discrimination, Jinx."

"Well, I doubt Robin would be okay with it."

"…"

"…"

"Well, he doesn't have to know. Either way, I ran here when I was supposed to be patrolling the city. I wanted to see you."

"Kid Flash…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you ever get sick of running?"

"No! I love it. It feels…amazing."

"Don't you ever stop and smell the flowers?"

"…"

"You might want to try it sometime. They smell…nice."

"Well, I did get roses for you."

"Those were bought in a flower shop and I bet you never even stopped to smell them."

"…"

"I'm right."

"No!"

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"…"

"Exactly."

"So what? All flowers smell the same, Jinx!"

"Actually, they don't. That's what so special about each and every flower. They all have an individual scent."

"All flowers seem similar."

"They seem similar, but that doesn't mean they are. Really, Kid Flash. Stop and smell the flowers. You won't be disappointed."

"But I never have time to. Either I'm patrolling the city, going to school—"

"You go to school?"

"Yes, Jinx. Under the mask, there still is a regular kid. Same with Robin."

"…Interesting."

"What? You thought I just spent my free time lying around doing nothing or staring at a monitor screen like Robin?"

"Well, not the Robin thing. It's just that…"

"It's hard to believe I still have a life?"

"Well, yes. Because I'm not a regular kid. Actually, I never was."

"Then _you're _missing something too."

"You could solve your problem easily."

"Where do I find flowers?"

"Kid Flash, you are unbelievable."

"What?"

"'Where do I find flowers?'"

"I do not sound like that."

"Okay, maybe not, but you're missing the point."

"That I need to stop and smell the flowers."

"There you go."

"Jinx, if I do that, would you consider—and I mean, just _consider_—the thought of switching sides?"

"…"

"Jinx?"

"I have. Actually, a few times. But it all comes down to the same thing. I'm bad luck."

"You need better excuses."

"Go smell your flowers, Kid Flash."

"So does that mean—"

"Still not switching."

"You're not done considering however."

"And how would that be?"

"You need a list of pros and cons. Example: a pro would be that you get to spend much more time around your favorite hero, myself."

"Haha. You? My favorite hero?"

"Hey, don't judge. And I know I'm your favorite."

"Whatever floats your boat."

"Don't use that tone of voice with me."

"A con?"

"That the villains would probably consider you a traitor and hunt you down."

"Gee. That totally is equal to the pro, Kid Flash."

"Well, I'd keep you safe."

"Please stop this."

"Wh—"

"You're torturing me."

"Ho—"

"Go smell your flowers."

"Ji—"

"Go."

"Lis—"

"Right now."

"Jinx!"

"What?"

"Hear me out."

"Not until you stop and smell the roses."

"You said roses that time."

"So?"

"Before, you kept saying flowers. Now, roses?"

"Roses fall under the category of flowers, Kid Flash."

"But specifically roses."

"Yes."

"Why would that be?"

"…"

"Exactly."

"Just go."

"Will you consider my offer?"

"Maybe. Now, seriously. Go."

"Jinx."

"What, Kid Flash?"

"…"

"…"

"Never mind."

* * *

**A/N: **Not my best work, but I feel a lot better. And y'all would be happy to find that I've gotten over some people that were doing me no good in life, like Matt. So…yeah. And Making Out with Suicide in Boxers is on page FOURTY-FOUR in my English journal. That's quite an accomplishment, don't you think so? :D REVIEW. TELL OTHERS ABOUT MY AMAZING SELF. :D LET THEM REVIEW. REPEAT. I think. There are some details I don't have there, but oh well. Now, I'd find you a song to sing you out on, but I think you should let yourself be sung out. (o.O) That made no sense. I'll take requests too(:


End file.
